


Sight Given, Sight Received

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, There's some angst in here tbh, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Everyone is born colour blind and their sight is fixed once they meet their soulmate, or your soulmate is blind and you have the choice to give them your sight, but it's irreversible and if they die, they take your sight with them. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt and Foggy had decided, years ago, that Foggy would not be giving his sight to Matt, no way, no how, no matter the circumstance.</p>
<p>... So, then, why, exactly, can Matt suddenly see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Given, Sight Received

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even finished watching S1 yet and I'm not sure I'm comfortable writing them yet, but this prompt [found [here](http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610)] really spoke to me for them so I wanted to do a little thing. But yes, there is some angst in here, just warning you.
> 
> I do not own _Daredevil_. Thanks for reading!

Like everyone, he had not seen color when he _could_ see at all. It had been a mottled mix of grey and black and white, and he had taken it for granted. Once he couldn't see at all, a mottled mix of grey and black and white seemed like a blessing. He wished... no. He _had_ wished, for awhile, but he was resilient.

The swirling, flickering mass of dark and light - no definite shapes, no definite colors (or lack thereof) - covering everything wasn't ideal, but Matt learned to deal with it.

He was happy that Foggy got to see the world in not only black and white, but reds and greens and blues, and every other color of the rainbow and those in between. Soulmates kind of had that effect on people, and their eyesight.

Matt was not jealous. Really. It would have been easier if Foggy had told him sooner. He had known, right then, that Foggy had been keeping something from him when they'd first met. His heart rate, of course. Other people's lies were their lies; Matt didn't call them out. Wasn't his place. Foggy had only come out with the truth later, when he said something about one of the girls in the co-ed. Called her a ginger. Matt knew the word from reading.

He'd realized he wasn't the only one keeping secrets; unlike him, though, Foggy had spilled the truth in a rush immediately following.

But, no, he was not jealous. He was happy for Foggy. He was glad that his very best friend got to experience that joy of sight with color. He could wish him nothing more... except maybe an actual girlfriend, instead of a blind, platonic soulmate.

Well, maybe Karen. Foggy seemed to really like her. Matt's lips twitched towards a smile as he took a drink from the beer. Maybe they would hit it off, start a family. Foggy would be good at that sort of thing, unlike Matt. Sometimes Matt wondered how he had ended up with such a good person for a soulmate, someone completely unlike... himself.

If he was the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, Foggy was absolutely the Angel.

Foggy with wings and a halo. What a mental picture that-

The apartment flickered into view.

Or rather, it _crashed_ into view, all color and pictures and _sensation_. Matt's hands flew to his face, doubling over with a gasp. Too much, too much- what was happening??

" _Shit_." Matt slumped over the counter, slamming the heels of his hands against his eye sockets. Color. He wasn't supposed to have color. He wasn't supposed to have _anything_. So, why did he? "Foggy... agh."

He shook his head, and continued to shake it sharply, like a cat with water in its ears, as he groped for his phone off the counter. Foggy, Foggy- what had he _done_. This was too _much_.

It took three tries to get Foggy's number to dial when it usually took one. His hands were shaking. Heartbeat pounding in his chest as he struggled to deal with the sudden swell of the sense he had gone without for years, something that was now so overwhelming that it made his head ache. He couldn't open his eyes.

In a world where soulmates and sight were directly correlated, one person could give up their eyesight to the other.

Matt couldn't open his eyes; this was _Foggy's_ eyesight, not his.

_"How's it look, Matt?"_ Foggy greeted softly.

"Foggy," he gasped, resting his forehead against the countertop. It was cool and helped the throbbing beneath his skin. He felt too hot, coated in a thin layer of sweat, but too cold too, with ice in his veins. "What did you _do_?"

_"Nothing, I just... made a choice. I can do that, now and again, you know."_ Foggy sounded off. Tired, maybe. Scared, or- or nervous. Matt couldn't place it; there was too much going on that he could barely focus on any of it. He had to remind himself to breathe, because that was paramount.

Breathe, and demand of Foggy what the hell he had been thinking.

"We decided against this." Matt heaved out a breath. "We decided against this... _years_ ago. When we met." He cracked his eyes slightly, squinting towards the living room. It was so bright. The flickering lights and the _color_...

It was his first time seeing color, ever. He thought he'd never see again, let alone... these colors...

_"Maybe I fancied a change of pace."_

"This was not your decision."

_"It kind of was."_

Matt's fingers seized into fists. "... You're blind now, Foggy."

_"You've been blind for ages."_

"Not ages," Matt muttered. "Foggy, you-"

_"Hey, I gotta go."_

"Foggy, _no_ -"

" _Something just came up, you know how it is."_

"Don't you hang up this phone... Foggy."

_"Enjoy it, Matt."_

"Foggy, ngh." Matt groaned as the click echoed in his ear, and the steady beeping followed a moment later. Shit.

He tried to dial back, but Foggy didn't pick up. He was going to kill him.

Matt hadn't chosen to be blinded, but he had chosen to stay blind. If that meant Foggy could see, sure. He would never take that from his best friend... soulmate.

He was definitely going to kill him.

　

 

Foggy dropped the phone. He heard it bounce to the concrete. The gentle press of darkness around him did not help to dull the pain ebbing throughout his body. Just because he could not seen the crimson staining his previously white shirt did not mean it was not there, not spilling out of his body and leaving him sick and weak and increasingly out of breath.

The gentle press of darkness around him did not lessen the fear.

At least he had done something right, though. At least, Matt... at least he could help Matt...

The darkness was unending, and Foggy's heartbeat pounded in his ears as he gasped for breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Honestly, my headcanon is that someone found Foggy/Matt realised and found him under cover of his mask/etc, and they then have to deal with the ramifications of everything they've both known being switched around. (which is why I didn't tag for character death bc open endings! you can think what you like! :D)]


End file.
